Diez cosas que odio de ti
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Lo que dice el titulo, ¿que mas?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**10 cosas que odio de ti.**

xXxXxXx

Una voz algo airada se escuchaba a través del salón, un tanto triste pero a la vez irritada como si el hecho de estar hablando la lastimara y la enojara al mismo tiempo.

**Odio tu cabello dorado que parece resplandecer**

**Odio tus ojos verdes en los que me puedo perder**

**Odio tu sonrisa siempre a flor de piel**

**Odio tu optimismo, que pienses que todo saldrá bien**

**Odio que contigo tenga que ser tan cruel**

**Odio que me abraces, pues no me has de querer**

**Odio cuidarte y en las sombras tenerme que esconder**

**Odio no ser sincera y siempre correr**

**Odio escribir este poema que luce tan soez**

**Odio quererte tanto y que yo te odio, tener que fingir**

Helga se sienta en su silla mirando al profesor de literatura un tanto molesta, mientras sus compañeros la ven desconcertados.

– Em… bueno pues fue una buena referencia al poema que les pedí… gracias Helga… – dice el profesor viendo a la bonita chica rubia, que a sus dieciséis años es muy bella a pesar del ceño fruncido que tiene en ese momento. – ¿puedes seguir tú Arnold?

– ¡Si! – dice el rubio levantándose y repasando la hoja con la mirada antes de comenzar a leer.

**Odio que me guste tu cabello que es como el sol**

**Odio tus ojos azules cuando me miran con candor**

**Odio tu risa que se burla de mi corazón**

**Odio tu moño rosa que no tiene comparación**

**Odio tu pesimismo y que a veces tengas la razón**

**Odio abrazarte y que tú me apartes de un empujón**

**Odio que nunca te noté cerca, eso es entristecedor**

**Odio que me quieras y ser tan bobalicón**

**Odio quererte tanto y no poder gritarlo por ser tan conmovedor**

**Odio que por eso no puedo odiarte y esa es mi conclusión**

Termina Arnold sentándose de nuevo en su asiento, sin dejar de mirar la pizarra.

Helga lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y cuando termino no pudo evitar continuar viéndolo.

El profesor solo los mira a ambos antes de suspirar y volver a hablar.

– Bueno, pues ya han visto, sus compañeros han hecho un excelente trabajo, sacando parte de las cosas que detestan de la persona en cuestión, espero escuchar los demás trabajos mañana por ahora la clase ha terminado – dice justo antes de escuchar la chicharra del colegio.

Todos los alumnos comienzan a retirarse, la mayoría riendo por las estupideces que se les ocurrieron a los dos rubios.

Helga se queda recogiendo sus cosas, solo mira el piso, cuando nota a alguien junto a su asiento, al levantar la vista ahí esta él mirandola con un leve gesto de enojo.

– ¿Que quieres melenudo? – dice volviendo a bajar la vista y terminando de guardar sus cosas.

– ¡Tenemos que hablar! – dice el chico de dieciséis años que la mira con intensidad.

– No hay de que hablar… ya lo has dicho todo – dice levantándose y yendo a la salida.

– ¿Lo entendiste?

– ¿Que odias sentir algo por mi? Si genial…

– ¿Tu también odias quererme? Estamos a mano.

Ella lo mira con enojo. – ¡Yo no odio quererte… odio amarte Arnoldo, odio que no me quieras de la misma forma que yo y detesto que no lo entiendas! – dice explotando por fin y viendo con ojos llorosos a Arnold.

El la mira con desesperación y la toma de la mano.

– ¡Ven! – dice jalándola hacia la salida de la escuela, siguen caminando por la calle y llegan al parque.

– ¡¿Quieres detenerte camarón con pelos me lastimas? – replica Helga un tanto turbada y él la suelta.

– ¡Helga… perdóname!

– No te preocupes, últimamente has estado así de brusco, supongo que…

– No Helga no por esto… por no ser sincero contigo y no decirte que te amo… – le explica tomando sus mejillas y dandole un suave beso en los labios.

– ¿Que? – pregunta ella un poco incrédula.

Arnold sonríe y junta su frente con la de ella.

– Eso quise decir con ese poema, te amo tanto que detesto todo lo que me separa de ti, incluida tu misma y tus malos modos.

– ¿Me odias y me amas?

– ¡Si y no!

– ¡Rayos Arnold decídete! – replica ella sin terminar de entenderlo.

– Te amo Helga Geraldine Pataki… ¿entiendes eso?

Ella asiente, y lo mira con angustia.

– ¿Pero?

– ¡Odio… detesto… aborrezco, y maldigo que siempre nos sabotees, que siempre tengas esa estúpida baja autoestima, porque para mi eres perfecta, eres mi otra mitad y eso lo entendí hace mucho, eres mi vida Helga, te amo hasta la idiotez y necesito que realmente lo creas!

Ella lo mira aturdida, mas por haberlo escuchado decir groserías, que por lo que le ha dicho, aunque en realidad la información por fin llega a a su sistema y eso la hace retroceder un poco.

– ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo? – replica ella viendo a su novio, con el cual había tenido una pelea hacia unos días, razón por la cual hizo ese poema aludiendo a lo que sentía cuando era una niña.

– Si absolutamente amor… – replica él mirandola con cariño y acariciando sus brazos.

Helga deja escapar dos lagrimas de sus ojos.

– ¿Porque lloras mi vida?

– Te amo Arnold, y mi vida es un caos cuando estoy alejada de ti… me siento como una niña abandonada.

– No debes sentir eso… yo estoy a tu lado, y siempre lo voy a estar… aunque me odies por ser tan guapo – expresa bromista.

Ella deja salir una leve carcajada y lo mira a los ojos.

– ¿Odias mi moño rosa? – dice ella señalándolo.

– No… en realidad es lo que mas me gusta de ti – vuelve a bromear.

Helga ríe y se abraza a él. – Eres un torpe, cabeza de balón.

– ¡Pero me adoras no lo niegues! – insiste él abrazándola fuertemente.

– Sabes algo… hemos cambiado un poco, y te prometo que voy a cambiar mas y dejar de ser tan necia y miedosa acerca de nuestra relación – replica separándose un poco de él.

– Esta bien, Helga… no cambies demasiado porque en realidad me gusta tal cual eres, solo, ten en cuenta que te amo, ¿si?

Ella asiente nuevamente y le da un beso en los labios a Arnold.

– Y tú ten en cuenta que también hay cosas que odio de ti – replica en tono de broma.

– Diez para ser exactos ¿verdad?– dice él tomándola de la mano para ir hacia su casa.

– Tal vez mas… – dice ella soltando su mano y corriendo delante de él.

– No es justo, yo solo tengo diez…

– ¡Ja ja, mala suerte chico listo! – dice ella juguetona, mostrándole la lengua.

El sonríe y comienza a perseguirla por el parque, mientras piensa.

«¡En realidad lo único que odiaría seria que ella realmente me odiara!»

Fin.

Hace mucho que hice esto para un dibujo en deviantart, la historia esta un poco corta pero en realidad lo que mas me gusto de esta son los dos poemas, ojalá y les guste. y recuerden visitar mi pagina en deviantart hay dibujos nuevo, recuerden mi dirección esta en mi profile.

Saludos a mis amigos, y a mi Little Sis. ^^

Sayonara!

Rei Hikaru Chiba.


End file.
